1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and more specifically the invention relates to electronic pianos and sound producing equipment. Even more specifically, the invention relates to a cabinet construction for a storage, housing and playing access for an electronic keyboard and sound producing and reproducing equipment, and associated visual display equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In years past, it was common for a family to have a piano as a part of the furnishing for the family residence. Numerous kinds of pianos have, of course, been available over the years, including the traditional grand piano style, upright styles, and other styles known as a spinet. Because of the large nature of pianos and of the way in which pianos are constructed they occupied a great deal of floor space. This is particularly true of grand pianos. Therefore, in today's homes, it is rare for one to encounter a grand piano, unless the particular residence is much larger than the normal sized home.
Also, in recent years, various types of the electronic sound producing equipment have become commonly available. This electronic equipment is capable of either producing or reproducing very accurately the sound of various musical instruments, including pianos, guitars, organs and numerous other musical instruments. This electronic equipment includes complete sound systems which might have AM-FM radio receivers, compact disc players, tape recording and play-back equipment, amplifiers, and loud speaker systems. In particular, electronic keyboard equipment is available which is capable of producing a wide variety of sounds. These electronic keyboards can produce desired reproduction of musical instruments that range from organs to pianos. Numerous other types of musical instruments such as drums can also be simulated. The capabilities of sound reproduction are basically limited only by the input device which is used to produce the sound desired.
The electronic keyboard supporting devices generally available are primarily purely functional devices, that is, a device which serves only to position the keyboard at a convenient location where it may be operated by a person using the equipment.
Accordingly, electronic keyboard equipment has been rather unpleasing in appearance and does not lend a particularly aesthetic appearance to the interior decor of a family residence.
In more recent years, the use of visual displays in association with audio reproduction or production equipment has become quite common. For example, commercial music establishments, such as discos, are normally equipped with a wide variety of visual displays which operate either in connection with or as an adjunct to the sound or music played in the particular establishment. The use of such visual displays, however, is not confined to commercial establishments. In some residential sound equipment installations, visual equipment may be used to enhance the enjoyment of the music.
Because of the nature of available equipment and their functional character, particularly when considering the so-called High Tech stereo equipment, the equipment installations leave much to be desired from an aesthetic standpoint. Likewise, with respect to the electronic keyboard type equipment, the functional character of available equipment precludes its materially adding any aesthetic enhancement to the installation of the currently available sound producing or reproducing equipment.
There, of course, are many types of cabinetry available which are specifically designed to accommodate stereo equipment, which in many cases also includes a television receiver. However, I am unaware of any cabinetry type equipment that fulfills a number of desired characteristics for the housing and use of a wide variety of sound producing and reproducing equipment. Specifically, I am aware of no available equipment which simulates the appearance of a traditional piano and which at the same time provides for the housing and operability of other sound equipment, such as stereo equipment and visual display equipment.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a construction for housing and supporting an electronic keyboard and associated equipment, which cabinet is in general appearance similar to a traditional piano.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a construction which also includes means for mounting and housing high fidelity stereo equipment, such as radio receivers, amplifiers, compact disc players, tape equipment, power supply equipment, and other related sound equipment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a construction as set forth above which also includes a provision for the installation of visual display equipment both as a part of the cabinetry itself and externally at a remote location from the equipment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cabinet for housing an electronic sound system which includes uniquely shaped members that support the cabinetry upon the floor at a desired installation location, and which also includes means for providing access to and communication with the interior of the cabinetry, and which also are in the form of aesthetically coordinated devices used in association with the production or reproduction of sound and music.